Lars
Lars is a character in 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure. He is an eccentric, spot-fixated French artist. Personality Lars is eccentric and spot-fixated. Even so, he is still genuinely kind, caring, generous, humble, and appreciative. Appearances ''101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure Lars first meets Cruella when she stumbles into an art house show. His main style of art is shown to be black spots on a white surface, similar to that of a Dalmatian's coat. Lars is attracted to how Cruella is able to see his artistic vision, and agrees to do a painting for her in exchange for her being his muse. On his first painting for her, Cruella comments it is all wrong, despite his shock and claim for it to be his best work yet. Cruella notes it needs to be better than his best, and after being seduced by Cruella, Lars vows to paint another canvas, one after another, until he has found artistic perfection and will not stop until Cruella is satisfied. Many failed attempts later, he submits in defeat about not being able to satisfy Cruella, but she assures him that all he needs is some inspiration. She later returns with the captured Dalmatian puppies, Lars then bursts out with joy and delight, hugging the puppies, believing that Cruella wants him to paint a portrait of them, when in fact she wants him to make art ''with the puppies (use their coats as canvas, etc.). Realizing her true colors and motives, Lars turns her down, commenting how he may be eccentric, but is not a sicko and says she will not harm any of the puppies if he has anything to say about it. Cruella then gags him and ties him up and calls Lars a disappointment, but figures if she cannot have a portrait, at least she can get a coat. Later, Lars is rescued by Thunderbolt, and he drives the German Shepherd TV star to the bus station to help Patch before going to summon the police, whom he later gives a statement to, describing that Cruella was very mean to him and then he passed out. In the credits, it is shown he soon gets labeled as an artistic genius for a piece of art that the pups actually made when being chased by Jasper and Horace earlier. Video games While Lars appears in the Patch's London Adventure video game, he is shown as an enemy who will attack Patch in the studio levels. This is despite the fact that, in the film, Lars refuses to let any harm come to the Dalmatians and also helps Patch against Cruella. He uses his paintbrush as a weapon in the game. Trivia *Lars is sometimes thought to be German. However, this is not true, as Lars normally speaks with a French accent and has even used French terms (such as bourgeois). *Lars rarely uses contractions in his vocabulary. Gallery Lars.jpg 101Dalmatas2byedorantes00-13-13000.jpg|Lars with Cruella Larspatch03.jpg 101dII-02.jpg Lars2.jpg Lars standing up to Cruella.jpg|Lars standing up to Cruella after realizing her true colors and motives 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7320.jpg|Lars giving a thumbs up February3rd.png|Lars' page in Disneystrology Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Disney characters Category:101 Dalmatians characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Heroes Category:Artists Category:Lovers Category:European characters Category:French characters